Unidentified Nonflying Object
by gothygeek
Summary: A perfectly abnormal man boards a perfectly normal bus, and proceeds to educate his unimpressed companion in the wonders that London has to offer... The Fourth Doctor and Second Romana, albeit a strange p.o.v. One shot.


This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R! Sorry if it's terrible… At least it's not huge, just a one shot. It might not even come up properly; if it comes up anything like it did on my account preview, i'm very sorry. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Shock horror, i don't own Doctor who.

Anna Connery was a completely normal person. In fact, she was so normal that in many places she stood out as being more normal than usual. She lived in London, in Wood Green, a suburb that wasn't particularly noticeable. There she lived in a perfectly normal house with her brother, mother and father. In the mornings she caught the usual double-decker bus to her unremarkable school. There she was fairly sporty, fairly good at most subjects in fact, but not a star at anything and definitely not a nerd. When she got home she would have a snack and watch some perfectly usual TV that most other people her age watched. Her routine never changed; she had been catching the same bus to her Infant and Primary school for the whole time that she had attended and next to nothing had changed now that she was in her second year at Secondary College.

That was why she noticed when a scuffed police box, which appeared to date back to an age some fifty years earlier, turned up right next to her bus stop, seemingly overnight.

"How very odd," she thought to herself. Then she decided to ignore it. There was absolutely no reason whatsoever why she should pay attention to it – it impinged on her carefully maintained routine.

That was when a thin blonde girl walked out of it.

"Doctor," she called.

"Yes, Romana?" said a curly haired man in a floppy hat and a long scarf, as he too left the police box. He waved at Anna in a jolly way.

"This is not Gallifrey," said the girl that the man had called Romana.

"Isn't it?" said the man, looking around him in a bemused fashion.

"No, it isn't," replied Romana. "It's London. Early twenty-first century, I would say."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Romana sighed. Anna couldn't blame her.

"Well, I suppose it is a good day to have a holiday," the man said grinning.

"Doctor, we weren't going to Gallifrey for a holiday. If you care to remember, I was recalled. A call to Gallifrey can't be ignored."

"Oh, Romana, don't be such a killjoy. We're not ignoring it, simply …postponing it."

"Doctor…"

"Unless you want to go back." This seemed to convince Romana. Though Anna had absolutely no idea where or what Gallifrey was, any fool with half a brain could see that Romana did not wish to return there.

"Well, there you go then," said the Doctor with the curly hair as he grinned, flashing an extraordinary amount of dazzling white teeth.

The pair stood there for a while. Anna glanced at her watch – her bus late. It finally pulled up and Anna was about to board when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw the Doctor grinning up at her.

"Excuse me," he began. "Would you happen to know if this bus goes to Trafalgar square?"

"Yes, sir…" Anna replied unsurely. Nearly all the buses went through Trafalgar.

"Come on Romana," the Doctor called back to his companion. "This one will get us there."

Anna always traveled up on the top deck, as close to the front as possible. It seemed that the odd pair from the police box were also in this habit, so Anna was able to 'overhear' their conversation.

"Where did you say that we were going again, Doctor?" the girl was asking.

"Trafalgar Square," the Doctor said grandly.

"Where?" she asked, as if Trafalgar Square was no more well known than the tiny milkbar on the corner of Lyndhurst road. Anna stared. The Doctor was as appalled by this as Anna, it seemed.

"Where!" he said incredulously. "Where! It's Trafalgar Square! One of the most famous places in London, possibly the world! That's where!"

"Didn't teach us about it."

"What? Not even one tiny, miniscule mention of Nelson's Column?"

"Nope."

"But… but…" The Doctor started to mutter to himself as he went into a sulk. "Not teaching people about Nelson's Column…Trafalgar Square…famous…what is the President thinking…probably hasn't even heard about Piccadilly Circus…hah, fancy not knowing about the London Eye…no wonder Romana passed as a straight A student…if she had a crack at the exam _I_ had to do…

"Doctor," Romana said sternly. "You know perfectly well that the exam that I scored an A on was exactly the same as the exam that you scraped a pass in, on your second attempt. They haven't changed it for a hundred years."

Anna wondered briefly how an exam that had been the same for a hundred years could possibly include the London Eye. But only briefly.

As they turned into Trafalgar, the Doctor said grandly:

"Welcome to Trafalgar Square."

"Not much, is it?" Romana replied, quite unimpressed.

"Not…Romana…"the Doctor spluttered.

"Well, what's the point of it?" she continued. "It's not even very good for sightseeing. The smallest tower on Gallifrey is taller than that ugly statue."

"Ugly! Romana, if you are going to criticize every single piece of human culture that I show you, I'll take you straight back to Gallifrey. You even found something wrong with the Mona Lisa –"

"She didn't have any eyebrows."

"That does it! I'll tell Leonardo you said that! We're going straight back to Gallifrey!" he said, standing up and descending the stairs, pulling Romana behind him.

Anna was a completely normal person. It would have been abnormal for her not to be interested in what the odd pair were doing. She followed them. Down the stairs, off the bus and up the road. When they made it up to the police box, they were still bickering so loudly as they closed the door behind them. Anna put her hand on the door. To enter or not to enter? That was indeed the question…Curiosity killed the cat…

How long would she regret not entering? But if she did enter, what would happen? It could be dangerous. She shut her eyes, trying to make up her mind, listening to a wheezing noise.

When she opened her eyes the police box was gone.

She caught the next bus, got to school just on time. Maths first, then History. Ancient Rome. Boring. She never had another thought about the unidentified object that had nearly made her late to school, except that she had to get that book from the school library at lunchtime, not before school.


End file.
